Pad the Weasel
BIG REBOOT SOON Pad the Weasel is a Sonic fan-character created by Pad9876Weasel (now known as NinjaSlayer45) but is now Sam237s character. Pad is a Red Weasel who has a pointy, long tail what helps him dig at high speeds. He is also works for T.H.U. (Treasure hunters united). Basic Info Age: 11 Gender: male Species: weasel Alignment: chaotic neutral/evil Personality: easily angered, bad, fearless, independent Likes: T.H.U, treasure, money, power, his adoption family, weapons Dislikes: good guys, G.U.N, his real family, happy things Type: power Occupation: T.H.U field hunter Relations FRIENDS/ALLIES James the porcupine (closest friend and partner) Rocket the hedgehog Angus the armadillo All the T.H.U staff and agents His adoption family RIVAL/NEUTRAL Macca the Firefox Eve the kangaroo (rival) Lord Zugon Anyone evil or neutral ENEMIES Sam the rabbit (brother) Zack the wolf All that are good Backstory When he was young, he was made fun of by countless amount of people. But, he was ALSO made fun of for the fact he would always get in trouble. Once (On one of his bad days), someone named Slat called him Mc Cheesey Weasey, Pad without hesitation had kicked Slat FIVE metres away, giving Slat a brokened arm. After he got home, a evil professor who goes by the name Professor Herbert took him away from his family and home. Pad knew had to escape, Pad did so by whipping the claw holding him with his long tail over and over and over until he finally cut the claw forgetting how he was gonna land. Before he could know, he slamed down on to a tree to a tree to the hard, muddy ground. When he woke up from being knocked out he was rescued by a family of wolves, they were Pads new family. Pad swore to get revenge on his real family for not saving him. Abilities Strength Pad has super strength that helps him on his missions. despite his great ability, he's not the strongest Mobian but he is pretty strong. Guns Pads favorite weapon to wield is a gun. Pad is a sharp shooting death machine with a gun. He even has a collection of guns His long tail this tail of his, being longer than a normal weasels, opens Pad up to some new moves and attacks, such as tail whip, Bouncing on his tail, jabbing people with the end of the tail and digging underground at high speeds Becky the wolf Becky is Pads adoption sister and team mate in T.H.U Age: 16 Gender: female Species: wolf Alignment: chaotic neutral Personality: selfish, greedy, egoistic, bad Likes: bad boys, treasure, money, control Dislikes: day time, charity, sharing Type: speed Occupation: T.H.U stealth agent Angus the armadillo Angus is a good friend and team mate of Pad the weasel. He lost his legs but has now got robot legs Age: 18 Gender: male Species: armadillo Alignment: neutral Personality: tough, fearless, silly Likes: fooling around, jewels, jokes Dislikes: dull people, weaklings Type: power Occupation: T.H.U heavy Gallery Pad the weasel edited by Sam237.jpg|By mummermuffin (WAH He's smiling! Enjoy it while you can. You'll never see it again Becky the wolf (pads sister).jpg|Becky the wolf (pads sister) Angus the armadillo.jpg|Angus the armadillo Trivia He can be quit popular with the ladies ... well if he actually cared about them which hardly happens he was originally Pad9876weasel's character but now belongs to Sam237 Category:Weasel Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Pad9876Weasels characters Category:T.H.U. Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Power type characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sam237s characters Category:Evil Category:Depressing Past Category:Bad Category:Wanted Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Mustelid